dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuna (Dartz)
Mizuna (水菜, Water Greens) is a female Saiyan living on Earth and is a student of West Kai, who periodically comes to Earth to train a new generation of Fighters. Mizuna is one of the few currently known female Saiyans that are alive and that can also tap into the second level of power known as Super Saiyan. While living on Earth she has come into contact with various individuals and has made many friends as well as enemies. After her school was attacked by Mizuna's older sister Hatsu, she along with her friends Adelaide and Flute decided to take up arms and avenge their master and fellow students. Appearance Mizuna has long black hair with bangs that curve around her small face and has the remaining portion tied back in a long ponytail. She can also be seen wearing an elaborate golden crown with a blue jewel embedded in the middle that she received as a gift from West Kai . In addition to the crown, Mizuna also sports a golden necklace that doubles as a bra-like armor covering, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all have the same blue jewels embedded inside of them as well. On her body, she has two golden bands on her upper arms and neck that function as muscle trainers and weights. The rest of her attire consists of a long three-layered red sash that doubles as a dress, held up by a golden belt that matches the rest of Mizuna's accessories. Personality At first glance, Mizuna comes off as a shy and nervous individual who often is afraid to exert herself when she is around people that she does not know. However, underneath this soft exterior, Mizuna displays a typical tsundere personality and is the most aggressive of the females training under the West Kai and has a very short temper; she rarely smiles unless she spots an attractive woman and when spoken to even has the habit of replying in a sarcastic manner for no apparent reason. She is overprotective of anyone that she develops a crush on and easily gets jealous when they come into contact with other women, due to her feeling that she has to keep tabs on her friends at all times. Mizuna proclaimed herself to be the guardian of female purity and that she is the only one able to take it from anyone she "loves". Though it has been noted she may not have known what she actualy meant when she said it. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, once one gets past her initial facade. Before she gets serious in a fight, Mizuna has a very cold and melancholic personality. She speaks very little in a neutral tone and appears to be forgetful because at one point it was noticed she forgot she was fighting against an enemy and began having a casual conversation, but then she revealed it was simply because she forgot to keep her agression up. She is often prone to laughter, to the extent that it sometimes hurts her stomach and is noted that she tends to laugh at her own terrible jokes as her sense of humor is exceedingly different from those around her. Often she shows a sexual, seductive side to herself when she sets her eyes on a particular female or when facing a male in combat in order to get him to lower his guard. Mizuna seems deathly set on acquiring her "goal" of establishing a complete harem filled with various members of diffrent species. Despite her young age, Mizuna has a strong "romantic" desire that often leaves her desiring to travel more and learn more from those that she meets. She has a tendency to become oblivious to anything else going on once she has become fixated on a goal, often leading to several mishaps in the process. One could almost consider her a reject from the naturally agressive Saiyan race, as she comes off as aloof and much less trigger-happy than most of her bretheren. Intellligent and calm, she is good at planning ahead as well as thinking on her feet, though she feels much more relaxed and capable when knowing what she is going into and what she is going to do about it. If not, her attitude can become slightly more agitated, and she has a complete fear of anything totally unknown, approaching such events with the utmost caution. Mizuna has a keen sense of justice, shown from when she is completely ready to face the dangers on Earth, despite her goals, in order to help her friends. She does not hide her adoration incredibly cute things, such as the rigidness of a small girl's chest or even the soft pillow feeling from laying in the embrace of a more "mature" woman. She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of not using dirty tactics while in combat, although she has been noted to break this rule if she isn't taking the fight seriously. Mizuna also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders in such confrontations, as seen when she canceled her own attack when a stray dog came into the vicinity. History A young Saiyan girl, small for his age. she has always been picked on by the other children for her small size and non-aggressive demeanor. Alot of people thought there was something wrong with the girl. She had no saiyan pride, no desire to fight, no intention of ever conquering planets. Her parents, fed up with her disinterest in fighting, were convinced by others to send the girl to planet Earth and instead focus on their eldest daughter Hatsu. They had hoped the influence of being around weaker beings would help change the girl into a more proud Saiyan. However, their plans were wrong. Instead, the girl instantly fell in love with the peaceful planet and wanted to stay there without any of the more violent Saiyans ruining the planet. During her extended stay in the wild, she met West Kai who took her in as a student and gave the young Saiyan child a home to call her own. Synopsis Equipment Bansho Fan : After the Bansho Fan went missing sometime in the past, the fan itself found its way to a Museum near one of the local training spots of the various students of the West Kai. Upon hearing about this strange and mysterious artifact, Mizuna broke in to the museum to steal the fan, but somehow ended up thwarting a burgulary already in the process. After stopping the crooks, the curator of the museum gave her the fan thinking that it was cursed and would bring nothing but trouble back to the museum if they kept it housed there. Receiving it with joy, Mizuna trained day and night with the fan now in her possession, so that she may able to to master its properties. While in Mizuna's hands the Banho Fan does not have the capability to manipulate the weather as seen with the original, however, it still possess incredible ability to create large gusts of wind upon being infused with the Ki of the individual weilding it. With her Bansho Fan, Mizuna is capable of using it to deflect an opponent's Ki attack and even used it in conjuction with her own martial arts to attack or defend herself when the time comes. Powers and Abilities Techniques Flight: By using her Ki, Mizuna is able to achieve flight for extended periods of time. Crane Cyclone: By rapidly drawing the Bansho Fan, Mizuna is able to create a large cyclone of wind that sucks in anyone close to her and slices them with a razor wind gale. Fan Out: Rapidly drawing her fan quickly after infusing it with her Ki, Mizuna is able to launch a series of energy spheres toward her opponent. She is able to keep up this barrage by repeating the process over and over again. Mystical Crane Typhoon: After infusing the fan with her Ki, Mizuna jumps into the air in order to focus her Ki even further and then jumps down, launching the Ki in the form of an extended blade that upon making contact with something spreads out like a wave strikiing any living being in its way. Due to the magnitude of the focus Ki, the opponent(s) that is struck will more than likely have internal bleeding if they aren't careful. Dodon Ray: Instead of being a concentrated blast of Ki emitted from Mizuna, the Dodon Ray is instead a super-heated blast of energy, leaving the target scorched if they were to be hit or even if they blocked the attack. Unlike the Kamehameha, the Dodon Ray does not focus on overall destructive damage and instead pierces through a single location on the opponent's body. : Dodon Barrage: Instead of using the more powerful Dodon Ray, Mizuna fires several smaller versions of the technique in order to rapidly overwhelm the opponent in an instant. form]][[Eraser Cannon|'Eraser Cannon']]: Mizuna's first personal technique, that she learned on accident while trying to manipulate her Ki. When in use, Mizuna forms a small orb of green light in the palm of her hand that she can then launch as a large projectile towards the opponent. This technique poses an incredible threat to the opponent as it releases a large amount of condensed Ki at one time against a single location on its target. Ki Blast: Focusing her Ki throughout her body, Mizuna is able to form a green aura around her body that is then focused into her hands and launched toward the opponent, bearing an almost replicated appearance to that of her Eraser Cannon. : Ki Spheres: Like the other West Kai Academy students, Mizuna is able to create small spheres of condensed Ki that take on the appearance of flames and when thrown causes anything that it comes into contact with to combust into flames. Dragon Soul: Mizuna's second personal technique. She is able to it emit her Ki in the form of a white dragon. The conjured dragon is connected to Mizuna's body and every movement of it is controlled through precise motions of her hand. Upon wrapping her body, the dragon starts to form a series of lightning like discharges from its body due to the focused Ki located throughout its being. Then upon directing her hands forward and launching the dragon toward the enemy, the dragon will roar loudly as its maw opens wide and takes in the target before it bursts into a large explosion that leaves a crater in its wake. Transformations Powered-Up Form: A transformation that happens when Mizuna begins to get serious in a fight. When this happens, her Ki begins eminating from her body in the form of a light blue aura that cracks and sparks as though lightning is flowing all around her. In this state, her hair also changes as it gains a much lighter coloration, now bearing a cerulean hue with a purple tint as well as beginning to stand on end and spike out at the tips. In this state, Mizuna is much faster and stronger than in her normal state, often surprising many opponents with the sudden increase in power. : Increased Strength: : Increased Agility: : Higher Ki Output: [[Super Saiyan|'Super Saiyan']]: Behind The Scenes Mizuna was chosen use the Dodon Ray and its variations as most other Saiyans tend to use the Kamehameha. Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Student Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:West Kai Student Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Ball Unmei